


At The Bottom of The Church

by HetfieldsHair



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality?, F/M, Fear, Knotting, No I’m Just Kidding, Sort of dubious consent?, Vaginal Sex, We Don’t Believe In Consent, a lot of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetfieldsHair/pseuds/HetfieldsHair
Summary: On a routine hunt, Anastasia stumbles across a mysterious beast at the bottom of the healing church, wounded, and Low on supplies. She chances resting near what she perceived to be a corpse, and ends up paying with her dignity. Not approved for small Gopniks, as, unrealistic physics continue to keep my characters from bleeding internally.





	At The Bottom of The Church

**Author's Note:**

> A fun drabble I had lying around, and wanted to share with the world. After some minor touch-ups to the grammar, you have the utter cacophony of sin before you.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Hunt was long, and after exploring the latter half of the healing church workshop and former city of Old Yharnam, you were ready for a rest. Low on blood-vials, bullets, and energy, you dropped down the scaffolding that led to the ground-floor of cathedral ward.

Landing atop a few rotting carts and carriages, they eased your fall, though loudly cracking and snapping apart in the process. Looking about the room, you hopped down, and made for the only exit. The only problem? The only beast in the entire place was crouched down- maybe dead- in front of the old iron doors. Cautiously, you approached it, Saw Spear held in its retracted form as you placed a hand on the creature's shoulder.

Silence.

It did not move, nor breathe. It must have been dead, you elected, and you tried to shove it out of the way. It's lanky form deceived you into thinking it was light, unmoving still. You decided, in a fit of utter genius, to place your weapons on the ground and grab it by the shoulders. Heaving up all of your remaining strength, you tugged, and it fell onto its back, alas, you yourself meeting a similar fate.

Skirt fluttering in the air, you grunted as you hit the hard ground, sprawling out dejectedly and deciding the creature was not a threat. It was surely deceased, and thus, you took a brief respite on the ground. The robes of a white-clad healing church hunter you had acquired were much softer than coarse Yharnamite Hunter garb, although, much thinner in comparison, unfortunately. But you preferred the look, for whatever reason.

Sighing, you decided to sit up. Reaching down to hold your knees for support, you slowly rose from the ground. Until you heard a deep, low growl. Freezing, you immediately looked down at the Beast before you. It was climbing onto its feet already, and, panic coursing through you, you only watched as it stood tall and sized you up.

Two or three feet taller than you, it towered, long snout and maw below blood red eyes, and unkempt arms reaching down to its knees. You didn't breathe, hoping it would just move along. Your eyes continued to survey each horrifying detail about its slowly breathing, slowly rustling form, until you spotted a most unseemly sight.

Amidst the dark, blood stained fur, something Reddish-Pink in coloration had begun protruding from a dialated sheathe on its hips, struggling to accurately decipher what it could have been until it dawned upon you. Your horror seemed to only goad it on, as it did not deliver the killing blow to your weakened state. It merely watched you squirm back, legs shut tight and eyes as wide as saucers.

Only looks did not sate it forever. Huffing impatiently, the beast stepped forth, snarling wickedly and bending down to breathe in your aroma. Blood. Fresh, Unspoiled Blood. You sat there, shaking, its mutilated face mere inches from yours, before something else caught your attention. Between its legs dangled a daunting member. It looked to be over a foot- maybe fourteen inches from a panic-induced guess, as thick as the thinnest part of your muscular lower legs, or, a minimum of your arm. Around the base sat a swollen, fist-sized bulb.

Generally, nothing you wanted inside of you. Or near you. The way the veins bulged out around the surface and the disgusting texture and look to it all, you wanted away. Now. The beasts dropped to its knees and you sprung into action, trying to roll out from under it. This worked very well, until you realized that its legs had entrapped yours by sheer unwillingness to budge. Screaming, as if help would actually come in the town of Yharnam, it took both of your frail, human wrists, in one hand per, easily locking them in place with crushing strength.

It hadn't quite put all of its weight on you, and, you were thankful, as it gave you room to thrash and writhe beneath a most unwilling beast. It didn't mind the struggling, at all. You were nothing but meat to a barely human monstrosity, and, it was aroused at the very notion of a hole, or, a female in general. You decided to worm around and shout, and cry, a bit less, when you accidentally jabbed your rear into the underside of its member.

It produced another animalistic grunt, and, drawing its hips back, it rather clumsily jabbed you back. Unable to see it, now, you wished you had stayed on your front, cheek pressed to the hard stone and terror still filling your eyes. You started to plead with it, begging for it to get off as it continued to rut its overt tip into your clothed ass, bouncing off each time, before, it remembered, or got tired of, the magic of clothing. It momentarily released an arm, you trying desperately to claws away for the time it was like this.

You felt claws digging at your skin through the clothes and inched yourself hard into the ground, freezing up as it tore your dress from lower back to upper thigh, the cloth pants underneath simply coming off once caught on the razor claws that pricked and barbed your soft flesh. It only left a few cuts, but over a long distance, you, hissing sharply in pain and tears welling up in the corners of your eyes. It took your wrist again and aligned itself, mercilessly.

The thinly tapered tip prodded your rear entrance, smearing its own foul rendition of pre-cum over the hole, as it tried to press in. You started with the begging, and pleading, again- anything but that. "No!" You cried, Trying to wiggle away to no use. Though only physics seemed to spare you that time, with it sliding down from the force and, barely fitting in an inch, its enormously warm tip managed to break past your hymen.

You sank your teeth into your lip and screamed at the feeling of embarrassment and agony, blood, most thankfully, aiding you again in making its entrance, and your entrance, much slicker. The engorged appendage grew much wider as it impatiently pushed its hips forward, with malformed whines and groans of pleasure, fitting finally the whole tip and stretching you apart horrifically.

A single sob wracked you and it was the only noise you could accurately produce without just breaking apart altogether, its obscene girth dragging along the folds of your sex as it steadily buried inch, after inch of itself in you. Stopping only when it hit an impasse, you shuddered a relieved sigh. Though your ability to adapt was cut short when it used its brute strength to pull back, a few inches, and thrust into you again, giving a loud, pained grunt as you rocked against the floor.

It drew out further, next time, and you barely stifled another noise when it pushed back in. Any ability to move quickly it would have had on a more experienced victim was lost on your sheer tightness, movements foreceful rather than quick, as a consequence. You hands shook violently against the stone pavement of the workshop and, swearing it would never end, you were trying not to start weeping after it had rammed its full length, from tip to base, into your sex, before it slid out, slowly. Breathing raggedly and with urgency, the Beast pressed its snout against the back of your neck and sniffed, with fervor.

You swallowed and refused to speak, before you felt the slick heat of its member on your ass. Prodding between your cheeks, again, it was against the ring of muscle that kept the invader out, and you kept it that way, clenched tight, with all of your foreseeable strength as it tried to simply slide in. It must've wanted you to suffer, because even though you did a decent job of delaying its advance, it slowly broke past the barrier, until you simply lost control of your muscle and it, with a terrible squelch, popped into your rear.

You choked out another sob, and, tears streaming down your face, started to cry in short shudders as it slid deeper into you beyond any control. Though you throbbed around its girth and shook uncontrollably, you only continued to satisfy its sickest urges, before it hit your second sphincter and what you swore was a wall. It stayed there, a dull, constant pain, as it tried to press past, but only during one of your spasms amidst tear shed did it just barely make it through, you arching into the floor again and yelping at the further exploration of your cavern.

Almost hilted in you, its gigantic knot came to rest between your clawed and abused glutes, bumping into you, it too, slick with prior fluids that had to have dribbled onto it as it moved in short, quick, two inch-increments, with every time it rocked its hips forth, yours rutted into the ground painfully and you quaked with another short sob, that slowly turned into a hushed groan. Inevitably, you got used to the agony, that became dull, that became just extreme uncomfortability.

As you opened up more, whole body rocking with violent thrusts, it had started to move quick, movements only earning whimpers from you now, as it continued to slam its knot against your battered hole, again, and again, until the Beast was panting quickly and it pushed forward with all of its remaining might, forcing you apart once again as all fourteen inches slid into you, knot swollen to the size of a grapefruit, and movements only minuscule, lightning fast thrusts.

You screamed and pressed your cheek into the ground, your own hips moving alongside the creature's as you throbbed and convulsed around it uncontrollably, breathlessly gasping, and gasping, as it came. An utterly inhuman, tortorous amount, that left you feeling as if you had swallowed three buckets of water, and, tied to this lumbering beast, you could not release it. Not a drop spilled and you tried to catch yourself, breathing instead coming out as whimpers, as dull ache started to settle in, and you both fell utterly still.

It had been a half-hour when it pressed down hard on your wrists, legs atop your feet for leverage, and pulled out, leaving a gaping, filled hole, that it was pleased enough with to return to the door, curl up once more, and resume its eternal slumber. You twitched, crying out a quiet gasp as you rolled over, and sat up on shaky legs.

"Oh- Ooh, God-" You choked out, the copious amount of fluid sloshing around inside of your stomach, the urge to release it swelling up just as quickly as you had gotten used to having it in you. Jerking up, you pushed yourself into a squatting position and placed your hands behind you, so you didn't fall, before ceasing trying to hold it all in and grunting as it all flooded out, with an accompaniment of horrific noises, until it was quiet, aside the last few droplets falling out the floor. Utterly exhausted, equipment shredded, and so sore that hunting was no longer an option, you wiped the tears from your face, and fell onto your side.

You clutched your forehead, and, channeling the hunter's mark that kept you here, you sacrificed all you had worked for to return to the dream and recover. How would you face the Doll, now?


End file.
